


Patterned Reflections

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corwin sees Jack and wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterned Reflections

The first time Corwin saw the man, once again on Earth, he merely thought Jack was a talented con man. But as time went by, and Corwin was certain he was arriving in the same Shadow Earth every time, he began to wonder just which Amberite had thrown a bastard and left him to rot in Shadow.

The willfully flamboyant traveler did nothing to assuage Corwin's worries when he cheerfully lifted a glass to him, all knowing look in his eyes. The former Prince of Amber, late the maker of a new Pattern, pretended to look elsewhere without interest, but he turned back and found the man gone.

"There's more than Order and Chaos in the world," his quarry whispered in his ear, passing on before Corwin could fully react.

Maybe he would one day meet this man for real, but Corwin made a point to avoid that Shadow for now, too tired by his own trials to pursue the memory.


End file.
